Discovery
by Auto-Alchemechanicist
Summary: A challenge from theretard5892. When Edward comes home, he finds something captivating, but feels coy to face the girl that created his feelings towards her. EdXWin oneshot! R/R, plz.


_Hello everyone. This is a challenge given to me by theretard5892. It's a softy for me (and a bit short), but I like this. Of course, I have to like my work, now don't I? Anyways, I hope everyone enjoys this, and Mird, you, too, chick because I know you're reading this. R&R, please! _

_**Disclaimer: I do not own FMA, sadly. If I did, I would have written far beyond Gaiden.**_

* * *

**Discovery**

I looked down at the array with pure amazement. I couldn't believe it was still here after all these years, after all the rain, after all the steps that were taken and invisible marks were left on it.

It was as tempting as ever to outline it and add all the missing details, the ones I unfortunately didn't know when I was younger. But there was one problem. The concrete was cracked at the center of the art having it somehow impossible to trace the figures.

However, my childish determination and stubbornness was too great for me to ignore, so I had to do it. I tended to carry around a piece of chalk just in case I needed to draw a circle, so I would utilize it for the fun of it.

I drew this symbol of alchemy on this sidewalk when Winry, Al and I were kids. Winry used to tease us sometimes that we were getting too old to play with chalk, but we wouldn't listen to her. Eventually, she gave in and we would lose ourselves in our ideas.

I kept outlining and as I completed the worn out circle, I came in contact with a different shape that didn't belong. It was blurry, but there was no doubt that she had written this.

I followed those lines too, but I could read what it said when I saw the initials. It read 'Ed X Winry' and surrounding the lovely calligraphy was a heart. It was pretty corny, but if you disregard that, you can figure out the message.

She loved me. Maybe she still does or maybe she doesn't anymore, but what I found out at the moment gave me goose-bumps and made my automail feel heavier than usual.

"Aren't you a bit old to be playing hopscotch, Ed?" It was her beautiful voice that surprised me and made me blush.

I didn't want to face her; the woman that held a deep feeling for me was right behind me, but I had no words for her. She made me nervous now.

"Yeah, it's fun. You should try it sometime, you know, so you can feel like a kid again." What a stupid answer that was. And in exchange, she gave a quiet giggle. It actually sounded cute.

"Do you need a paper ball or a large rock?" she questioned as she knelt beside me.

I gave a faint chuckle. "Neither, but I could use an explanation for this little heart inside the transmutation circle I drew when I was eight."

'She was silent for a moment. "Oh, that," she mumbled, "it's...well, um, you don't want to know, Ed."

"But I do, Winry. Tell me; I won't eat you." I tried to lighten up the mood so she would be comfortable.

"Well...," she was a bit hesitant, "...it's just what it looks like, Ed. The heart, our name, my coyness, doesn't it all add to something? You know, a feeling you get when you want something?"

What did she mean? She wanted me? That's hard to believe. But she did love me. This little drawing helped me see that.

"You want me?" I asked, although it didn't sound as innocent as I intended it to be.

Although, I asked myself if I felt the same way. Why not, though? She's pretty, smart, and caring. She pours her heart and soul into my automail and she cries when I leave or when I refuse to cry. Why should it surprise me then? Maybe I felt it because she somehow told me, but I was beginning to discover something beautiful, something we could share.

"Edward, I...it's difficult to explain." she said. She looked upset, like if she were at the verge of tears. Oh no, water works are coming!

"No Winry, please. I'm begging you, please don't cry."

"I can't help it!" she exclaimed.

"Damn it," I murmured under my breath, as I dropped the chalk and placed my hands on her shoulders to keep her composed. "Whenever I come, I somehow make you cry. I know I'm an ass with you sometimes, but we're not fighting or arguing or anything. Winry, it can't be that bad."

She made me close my eyes and drop my arms as she all of a sudden attacked me, but instead of a savage killing, it was a sweet lock between her lips and mine. I enjoyed this through my disbelief and when we broke away to breath, she looked up with those wide, gorgeous blue eyes with embarrassment written all over them.

To both of our astonishment, I raised her face with my thumb under her chin and brought her lips to mine again. "If...you want to say it, say it now." I ordered.

"I love you, Edward. With all my heart, and soul, and being, and anything that's related to me." she breathed.

"That wasn't so hard, was it?" I asked quietly.

"In the beginning, but now," she cooed as she wrapped her arms around my neck and I wrapped mine around her waist, "I'm comfortable telling you what I've wanted to tell you for a long time."

All it took was a trip here to notice I've been missing out on her and her affection. Maybe I should 'play hopscotch' more often to uncover more interesting secrets like this.

* * *

_The challenge was 'hopscotch on a broken sidewalk'. I thought I could rearrange it a bit. What did you think? Tell me your opinion here! Thank you for you time! No flaming is allowed though! Until my next story! Chao, babies!_

_-Auto-Alchemechanicist-_


End file.
